fjordspassagefandomcom-20200215-history
Creatures
The creatures and monsters of Marin. The types of creatures are seperated by where they live. There are creatures for: desert , forest , aquatic , beach , ice plains , taigas , mountains , plains , swamps , jungles , savannahs , cities , underground , sewers , and miscellaneous . Introduction There are many types of creatures throughout the world of Marin. They are separated in many different categories. These categories are the major type that each creature goes in. Each creature also has another aspect which is them being either hostile, those who attack on sight, passive, which attacks when agitated, and friendly. Spiders Worker spiders - Nothing special. Army spiders - Stronger than workers. Poison spiders - 50% to poison prey. Ambush spiders - Wait in areas above waiting for prey to come underneath, get a bonus hit before battle begins. Swarmling spiders - Come in extremely large amounts, almost as strong as worker spiders, smaller. Spider Elite - Larger than most spiders, has ability to shoot a web at its prey, slowing it down. Can also send electricity through its outer body shocking prey in contact with it. Spider Queen - Extremely large compared to most spiders. Can shoot a web to slow its prey. Can poison prey. SPECIAL ABILITY: Birth, channels for a few moments and proceeds to spew out Swarmling spiders. Scorpions Large scorpion - A scorpion, expect larger. Poison scorpion - 50% to poison foe on attack, smaller than Large scorpion. Scorpion Queen - Biggest scorpion around. Extremely hard exoskeleton. SPECIAL ABILITY: Impale, with its extraordinarily long sharp tail, the Scorpion Queen digs its tail into the ground and sends it up at incredible speeds at a single target. Wolves (All wolves have the ability howl. Howl has a 10% chance of bringing another Gray wolf into the fight.) Gray wolf - Normal wolf, usually hunt in packs of 4-7. Moonwolf - During the day, the Moonwolf is very weak, at night however Moonwolves hunt viciously. Much stronger than gray wolves at night. Hunt in a pack of 3-4. Werewolf - Very strong wolf that can stand on two legs. SPECIAL ABILITY: Transformation, At exactly 8:25am Werewolf turns into human, usually a farmer or merchant. At 8:25pm that human then transforms again into a Werewolf. Rats Oversized rat - A rat, but oversized. Plague rat - 50% chance to cause an illness to its victim. Plagued victims have stamina lowered over time. Wings Mosquito - Attacks drain life. Bat - Come out at night, attack in swarms of 5-8, usually at a single target. Vampire bat - Come out at night, attack in swarms of 5-8, usually at a single target. Attacks recover health. Dark hawk - Hawks possessed by evil, they are quite strong and they go for the eyes first. Razorbeaks - Giant grey bird with tough feathers, and a beak that is as tough and sharp as a blade. They are found in heavily forested areas and are somewhat uncommon. They are tameable before the age of 10 because after that, their hardened feathers grow in. They typically live until the age of 35. If dociles, the hard feathers never grow in and they are known as Rocs. Their main attack consists of picking prey off the ground and dropping them from the sky. They can also attack with their beak. Dragon - Dragons, the beasts of the sky. These extremely large beasts strike fear in the hearts of almost everyone. Though they are not seen much anymore, they still attack towns for food. They primarily live in large caves. They are extremely hard to kill and if you want to kill one you would need a group of 4-5 skilled warriors. Dragons attacks can vary from landing on the ground to smashing you with its tail. SPECIAL ABILITY: Dragon’s Breath, the Dragon shoots out a large river of fire at anything in front of it. Dark Phoenix - The legendary bird of birth and rebirth is not common at all. The Dark Phoenix is even rarer. The Dark Phoenix is a bird made entirely of fire and can easily set things on fire just by being near them. Attacks by flying towards target and grabbing them with talons, or hitting them with a gust of fire from their wings. SPECIAL ABILITY: Rebirth, if the Dark Phoenix dies an egg appears on the spot. After a short amount of time, the egg hatches either a normal Phoenix(which will usually proceed to fly away) or back into the Dark Phoenix. SPECIAL ABILITY: Rain of fire, Rain of fire is a last resort ability of the Dark Phoenix, using the remaining energy to send large bolts of fire raining from the sky. Immediately on use, the Dark Phoenix turns into an egg to start “rebirth”. Undead(Spectral) (All spectral undead have the ability to pass through solid objects) Wraiths - The weakest of the undead. Horrors - Floating decapitated heads. Their purpose is unknown but they always frighten locals. Horrors are usually criminals executed for their crimes. Their attacks consist of headbutting and biting. Terrors - Similar to the Horrors, except Terrors have full bodies, kind of. Terrors float around and are a good threat. Terrors are usually soldiers who died and thus carry the weapon that they died with. They usually carry greatswords or large axes. Undead(Nonspectral) Zombie - Humans back from the dead. Zombies attack anything living near them. Usually just weak punches or bites however. Come out at night. Skeleton - Zombies without the flesh. Do to being a body of just bones, skeletons are usually archers. Wight - Bringers of death, Wight are slow but deadly, can kill many things by just the touch of a finger. Shadow - The Shadows are also referred to as “Death Knights” and carry weapons such as a lance, Greatsword, or two-handed war axe. Lich - The main spellcasters of the undead. The Lich are quite intelligent and cast any kind of majic attack. Abomination - Usually crafted from necromancers in their spare time, Abominations are creatures strung together from the flesh of whatever the necromancer can get. Abominations are quite strong and large and most carry bloody maces, axes, and swords. Dark necromancer - Necromancers bring death everywhere they go, literally. On normal attacks they just shoot fire. SPECIAL ABILITY: Animate dead, the Necromancer call upon the dead and brings forth a combination of 3-4 skeletons or zombies. Vampire (Hemomancer) - Vampires are not commonly found with other undead but they are feared like one. Vampires attack mainly women but will fight anyone. Vampires drain the life of those who they attack. SPECIAL ABILITY: Blood control, when the Vampire uses Blood control he takes over one living person/animal to fight for him. The person is conscious but in full control of the Vampire until the Vampire takes damage. He can also still move and attack while controlling their target. Wrath - The one and only master of the undead. Wrath is a combination of all things hated in the world. He was created from thoughts and bad emotions. Wrath can change appearance at any time, and so no one has seen his true form. It is said though that he is 20 meters tall and holds a pure black blade. It has been said that Wrath can kill most things just by looking at them. He has never been seen in combat so his fighting style is unknown. It is possible that everyone in the world has met Wrath in one of his many different forms. Demons Lesser Demon - Large undead warriors. All have burning tails and specialize with fire. Hellhound - Hunting dogs on fire. Burning sharp teeth are their main source of pain. Gargoyle - Flying stone “bat like” creature with a face similar to a human. They attack by punches. SPECIAL ABILITY: Stone form: The Gargoyle turns into a stone statue while it slowly heals. In this state it is extremely hard to kill. Doppelganger - The being who can transform into anything they want. Flora Living Shrooms - The Living Shrooms are the result of majic left in the ground. These shrooms attack non-plant creatures at all times. They never do much damage with their little bites, but there is a 50% chance that you will see hallucinations if you are bitten. The hallucinations last one hour. They are able to be trained, and are useful against larger forest creatures, due to their hallucinogenic properties. They are about two feet tall. Venus Deathtrap - Found in almost all jungles and some forests, the Venus Deathtrap is a flower that waits until an animal passes, and then strikes consuming the victim whole. If you act quickly enough you may not be burned by the intense stomach acids. The beartrap of nature. Creep - Creep is a failed experiment by the Besic mages. The creep’s center has a glowing heart and is the only spot where you can kill it. The Creep spreads slowly, laying itself on top of unmoving objects. After it has spread as much as it can, the Creep brings all the objects together and animates them creating a “golem” like structure using the moss as skin and rocks and anything else it can get on the inside or as weapons. Depending on the size of the Creep’s heart, is the maximum size of the plant golem. Weak to fire. Treant - Treants are living trees. They are very slow moving but their victims almost never see them coming and give them mass paranoia (saying they saw the trees move in the forest). The Treants will usually not be able to fight back if spotted, depending on the type of tree it is. Snakes Forest Snake - They are the common snakes, found in forests. They bite, 25% chance to poison. Polysnake - Three snakes attached at the end of their tails. The Polysnake moves with the bodies of two of the snakes, with the third body balancing on top for a lookout. They attack by leaping at their prey, all heads biting. If cut at the end of the tail (center), three normal Forest Snakes come out of it. Barro- A snake that is about 60-70 feet long and has a very muscular body. They have long fangs and razor sharp teeth. They have dark green with black and grey tops and a light brown bottom. Look similar to a boa. They live near lakes in the Hoogan Forest. They are extremely rare and move across land slowly, when they are found they are located around a lake. They hunt the large pigs around the area. They strike at high speeds but are normally sluggish. Use surprise to kill and they bite quickly with their large fangs. If the prey does it die instantly, then a Barro will strangle its prey. Amphibians Giant Tortoise - The giant tortoise is a large extremely hard shelled tortoise. Most Giant Tortoises can shoot beams of ice from their mouths. Salamanders - Salamanders are smaller, non-flying Dragons. The Salamanders however are very fast on land and can shoot balls of fire. Demon Toad - The Demon Toads of the world are quite nasty creatures. Their main attacks come from jumping on their food or just by using their tongues to reel animals in. Dread Alligators - The Dread Alligators are feared for their hostility. Their extremely wide jaws can be extremely hard to dodge. Aquatic Piranha - The most common of the fish attackers! These deadly fish will jump out of the water for a bite at anything that moves (Or in the water). Eel- Eels, the snakes of the water. They have a deadly bite, but are weak. They usually swim in pairs. Lightning eel - The Lightning Eels will coil around you in the water and send out a high voltage shock! They are 20% stronger than an average eel. Shark - The beasts of the sea. The ferocious creatures vary in size but they all have teeth that can cut through anything. If you have a shark on you, it might be too late. Bladefish - These quick moving fish have a sharp, blade like bone in front of their body to use as a sword. Their hard scales can cut flesh quite easily. In dangerous situations, the Bladefish can raise their scales and puff outward (like the pufferfish). Serpent - These mighty sea creatures are not as common as they once were. They can terrorize passing ships, but most just stay in their own territory to protect it. SPECIAL ABILITY: Tidal wave, the serpent jumps high out of the water and lands back down creating a tidal wave. Kraken - The most feared sea creature known to man. Only about 10 Krakens still live and they attack anything that they can see. The Kraken’s dozen tentacles can crush an armada in seconds. SPECIAL ABILITY: Ink, the Kraken uses ink to blind anything that poses a threat. Can be used to attack or flee. SPECIAL ABILITY: Bind, the Kraken grabs anything that it can and brings them deep underwater. Death comes quickly if a Kraken attacks, due to being in the water it is extremely hard to fight. Golems Stone Golem - The creation of majic left in ancient summoning areas. the majic has fused with the rocks and the Stone Golem was created. Any type of majic heals the Stone Golem. Stone Golems hurt a lot with their crushing blows or just throwing boulders. Moss Golem - The Moss Golem is quite similar to the Stone Golem, however there is a 25% chance that the moss on the golem is Creep. If a Moss Golem stands in one spot for a long enough time, a Creep heart will fall on that spot. (Creep is weak against fire). Miscellanious Land Animals Kodama - Small, white spirits that reside in the dense thickets of trees. Usually found in groups of hundreds at a time, and will rarely be found in solitude. They are occasionally heard, but usually in indistinct whispers, unless you are in the early stages of death. Disturbing them usually causes misfortunes, however good luck may come your way if you respect them. Despite being very shy, they are curious creatures, and gather around any campers if they seem to be asleep or unaware of them, prodding and poking their faces. Vulcarum- A harmless fox-like omnivore until provoked, whereupon its fur will combust, harming any creatures within half a metre to receive a minimum of a third degree burn, and any closer, up to a second degree burn. They can be found in small groups of 2-4, and reside on the outskirts of towns, commonly discovered scavenging scraps. Owlbear - Bears with wings, these Owlbear can peck at you with its extremely strong beak. Or it can claw at you with its massive paws. Orlindian Sand Beatle - The Orlindian people use these beatles for two main purposes; food and armor. the Orlindian Beetles are quite common and frighten people due to their large size. They can be related to about the size of a pig. Though they are often food to humans, they still put up a fight. They have tough skin that is hard to break (and be repaired for armor) and the females have pinchers that release a burning poison. It dries out the skin and slowly dehydrates the area. The Orlindian Beetles live underground primarily. Manticore - A strange creature that has a head of a human with many sharp teeth, a body of a lion, a trumpet like voice, and has a tail that is like of a dragon or scorpion. It can sometimes be horned, or have bat-like wings, or both. They have been known to be Man Eaters, hence the name, and their tales have been known to be able to shoot poisonous spikes that can either paralyze or kill. Susuwatari - Upon first seeing a Susuwatari, the pitch black, over-sized balls of soot may seem lifeless. However, once labouring, they become handy tools most commonly employed by the underground Besic’s, due to their ability to carry items many times their own weight in order to transport coal in mass numbers to the boiler. They avoid light, eat any substances which contain sugar, and are devoted servants in their task. Mensa - These are large lizards that are very similar in look to the Horny Toad. The only difference is their size. They are usually 10 ft long and move fast, though they can't turn fast. Mensa lie underground for long periods of time looking like a stone, waiting for prey. They bite down on their prey with surprising speed. SPECIAL ABILITIES: Acid- They shoot acid from a sack near the corner of their eye. Sand Wave- Jump out from under the sand and send a wave of sand flying. Steinkies - They are large yetis with horns on their head. They are cave dwellers yet can be found all around the mountains. They swim through the ice lakes near the bottom of the mountains and can normally be found on the top if the mountains. They have large claws that can attack with. They are strong and can pick up most creatures smaller than them, which they shove into their mouth that is full of sharp teeth to bite. SPECIAL ABILITY- Throw Nonplayable Races Nereidum - The Nereidum are the equivalent of aquatic humans. They live like normal people, but they can also live underwater. Their weapons are primitive however with just tridents. They build huts out of whatever they can scavenge. They are usually found in the sewers of Ulinjian and the rivers of Kyfre. Weakness to electricity and frost. Ancient Spirit - The Ancient Spirits are the ancient ancestors of the Umba, and inhabit Krorab alongside them. They live above the ruins, being constantly seen by other races and perceived as evil spirits, and they will sometimes protect Krorab. The eldest of spirits make up the Council. Ancient Spirits cannot be killed, but upon taking a large amount of damage they retreat deep into the ruins. Reevites- Commoners of the island of Reeve. They are exactly like Norucians, nothing special. They make up most of the Brothership, a Reevite Privateer League, with one main purpose, to destroy the Tonation Council. The island of Reeve is a small and swampy island.